shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awakening! The Devil Spawns Escape from the Marines
Aoka's Marine Ship, Storage room Down in the storage room, Senshi's body laid on the ground in its black body bag. Suddenly, she started to slowly stir. Senshi: Ugh. Where am I? Is this heaven....no...this place stinks too much to be the afterlife! She feels her chest and feels the bullet. She pulls it out after a while and looks at it. Senshi's thoughts: This isn't a seastone bullet. It's a tranquilizer bullet. This explains why I ain't dead. Senshi then settles down and works out the situation. Senshi: I'm in a body bag. That means the Marines think I'm dead. My friends aren't giving me a funeral so that means that they probably surrendered or they got away but I doubt that they did. Besides, I can sense that they are here in this ship. So I am probably in a storage room and my friends are locked up somewhere. If only I could save them. As she thinks more about her situation, the ring of keys she stole from aoka falls out of her sarashi. Senshi: These weren't taken away. Good. Now, all I have to do is play dead until these marines get to wherever they are taking me and my friends. Senshi settles in her bag and starts preforming an interal breathing exercise that she learned. Now she could hold her breath and slow her heartrate until necessary. Senshi: Don't worry guys. It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me.......Aoka, you sure lost your edge...or did you? Two days later, Marine Headquarters 3 Marine ships arrive at a Marine Headquarters where Aoka is stationed at. The Marines anchored at the dock and Aoka comes out on to the pier first. Her subordinates follow her escorting the Devil Spawn Pirates to the base. Behind them are the Marine rolling a table with a body bag on top. Marine #56: '''Captain Aoka, Johnsdeem, reporting, sir. We will locked the pirates in sector G. But shall we do with the body, sir? '''Aoka: Just put it in the morgue to be ready to be incinerated later. Marine #56: '''Yes, sir. And the girl that you have found? '''Aoka: Don't worry about her She seem to emotionally attached to me as I guess the reason is that I saved her from those pirates. I can easily get information of her identity and her past than the rest of you. I can handle. that is all, cadet. Marine #56: Yes, sir! Down in the prison Section G, The Devil Spawn Pirates are placed in different cells in the prison. Darararara CLANG! Their cell bars closed at the same time. The Marine left to complete other bussiness that they had. Devil Spawn Pirates:.....................................Senshi. Down in the morgue, a pair Marines placed the body bag in the morque and left it there to burn it at another time. When everyone is gone, the zipper on the bag starts to unzip. once it's done, a green mist flies out of it. The mist flies under the door and starts searching for the Devil spawns. Senshi: That marine said my friends would be held in section G. Where could it be? Just then, a marine walked by carrying Valkerie's Odsideon Night. Senshi: Let's try that way. The mist then flies down in the direction that marine went. She evntually arrives in front of a giant steel door. Sshe flies under it and sees she is in a cell block. she flies passed multiple cells looking for her friends. Then a voice calls out. Vearth: Guys.... please tell me I'm not seeing things. The mist immediately flies toward the sound of Vearth's voice. Sharpshooter's is next to come. Sharpshooter: I see it too, Sis. The mist. Suddenly, 9 faces are at the doors of their cells. Disbelief etched onto their faces. Suna: Can it be? Rex: It's impossible. Valkerie: No. Kāpentā: 'It is. ''With that, Senshi solidified and looked at her friends. They all bursted into tears. '''All: SENSHI!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! Senshi ran across the block and unlocked each of her friends cells and cuffs. She then embraced each one of them. Burakku: We though Aoka killed you. Senshi: '''I thought so too. Turns out It was a tranquilizer bullet. '''Ishi: But... all that blood. Senshi: Her powers let her hit me. Now. where is Rei? He's gotta be a mess. Victoria: They didn't store him here with us. He must be elsewhere. Senshi straightened. Senshi: Get to the ship. They have it on the east side of the island. Burakku: What about you? Senshi: I'm going to get my dog back. BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! Alarm system sounded after 10 second delay of not locking the cell doors after opening them as a anti-jail breakout mechnaism. Aoka's Office, One minute before alarm Aoka is in her office talking to Shiroka who is distress about her savior's "death". The younger sibling has been screaming and berating her older sibling about how immoral she is and how she should have act like a human being instead of acting as a Marine. Shiroka: WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY DID YOU KILLED THE ONE WHO FREED ME? Aoka: Little Sis. Listen to me. I did not kill Sen- Shiroka: No, NO! No more of your excuses! I am ashamed to be even related to yo- BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! Prison Guard #9: '''Warning! Some Prisoners are escaping in Sector G. All nearby members of the Prison Task Force report to Sector G. Marines stand by in your assigned positions. '''Shiroka: And another thing......sector G. Aoka: About time she woke up. I been meaning to get away from all of this paperwork. Well, sis. I gotta go. Aoka stands up from her chair and heads towards her door. Shiroka: Wait, who woke up? Aoka: '''Duh! The idiot I killed! ''SLAM!'' Door closed and Shiroka is left confused about what Aoka's words before she left. '''Shiroka: Idiot? SO does that mean.....SENSHI IS A ZOMBIE?!!! Meanwhile, Senshi was walking around the base trying to find her dog. The prison try to subdue her but they are no match for her. She was knocking them out left and right and sending them flying! Prison Guard #21: '''OW! Look! I'm flying! '''Prison Guard #38: '''YEOW!!! This is the not time for jokes! We have a prisoner escaping! '''Prison Guard #57: '''Yeah! This is very serious! We have to- OW! Hey! I'm flying too! '''Prison Guard #38: Urrrgggghhhhh! Senshi's Thoughts: That bitch. First she arrests me, then sets me free, then shoots me, tricks my crew into believing I'm dead, but she doesn't kill me. Now she hides my dog. I can't decide whether to kill her or just beat the crap out of her. Senshi grabs a nearby marine and hits him before asking him question. Senshi: Take me to Aoka. NOW! Marine is knocked out and can't respond to her demands. Senshi: Oh....he's unconcious. Senshi sweatdrops. Senshi: Next time, I should ask before I hit them....Wait, is that Rei I hear? Rei howling in a nearby room as he is sad about his master's death. Senshi: Over there! Senshi heads towards a room where she heard Rei's roar and opens the door. Senshi: Rei! Rei: Senshi? You're alive? But how? ....I don't care! Senshi and Rei runs towards and embraces each other warmly. Rei: It's good to see you again. I thought you were dead! Senshi: Well, I'm not dead! ????: '''I can change that. Give a minute or too '''Senshi and Rei: Huh? That was you? Senshi and Rei look at each other thinking it was one of them but it was not. Suddenly, the door to their room closes. SLAM Senshi and Rei turn to face the door that just closed. In front of it is a person who just blocked their only way of the room, Aoka. Aoka: So what was hell like, Senshi? I doubt heaven accepts Pirates. Senshi: I don't know. Never got past the gates. Maybe you can tell Kami-Sama that I said Hi! Before Aoka can ask what Senshi was talking about, Senshi socked her hard in the gut. Senshi: That was for shooting me. She punches Aoka hard across the face. Senshi: That was for torturing my crew by making them think I was dead. Senshi then kicks Aoka one last time, hard, in the ribs. Senshi: And that was for good measure. Aoka stood back up and spits the blood in her mouth on the floor. Aoka: So this is how you treat the person who saved you? Senshi: Saved me? You freaking shot me in the heart! Aoka: '''And you lived and got everyone out of that island! '''Senshi: Yeah! In a much worse island that is a freaking Marine Headquarters! That isn't a crumbling piece of rubble. Aoka: Yeah! But at least those strong Marines you fought before are not in this base. Senshi: SO WHA-.....what? How come? Aoka: Those marines are from a different base. I just dropped off them on the way to this base. So this is a better situation for you. Senshi: 'I see but.... ''Senshi grabs Aoka's collar and slams her to the wall '''Senshi: '''You could have at least told me this before you F***ing shot me, Bitch! '''Aoka: Hey! I had to make your death look convincing! It worked! Senshi: ........ Senshi knew Aoka was right. She knew it. She dropped Aoka on the ground and kicked her hard in the jaw. There was a crack and Aoka's jaw broke. Senshi: 'I still owe you for shooting me. That was it. The next time we meet, you better shoot me with a real bullet, because I will kill you. ''With that, Senshi left the room. ''Aoka thinking:'' So she wants me to kill her next time, huh? Whatever, I want to shoot her again anyway. Maybe then, she would learn how to throw a harder punch! I think she held back her fist unconciously for some reason. Well, gotta go the doctor. '''Senshi: Now where is the exit out of this hellhole? Rei: No clue. They sedated me when they transported me. I was too loud for them since I was moaning for you death. Senshi: 'Hmmm, Well. I'll just make one! '''Rei: '''What? ''Senshi transforms her hand into a cannon and shoots at the wall nearby. ''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM'' '''Rei: You need to stop takign pointers from Nova. Senshi: Hey, It worked on Minos Island, It works here. Now lets get beck to the ship. After a few more explosions, a few dozens of unconscious marines, and five cannon shots later, Senshi finally made it to the docks where the tide was. Senshi: GUYS!!! TIME TO SET SAIL!!! The sails unfurled and Senshi hopped aboard. Burakku: Where to captain? Senshi: Anywhere but here. Vearth: Can't say I disagree. As they set sail, a small figure stood on the distant shore. It waved goodbye to the departing Pirates. Rei perked his ears. Rei: It's Shiroka. She's wishing us luck. And...... Rei just starts laughing. senshi: What is it? Rei sends her the thought and Senshi falls to the ground laughing. All: WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! Senshi wiped tears from her eyes. Senshi: Shiroka thought I was a zombie! With that, each and everyone of the Devil spawns laughed so hard they fell to the ground. Senshi's Thoughts: Enjoy your sister Shiroka. Though she may be my enemy, I must respect her. Meanwhile, in the Marine base infirmiry, Aoka laid on on of the beds, surrounded by other injured marines. In her escape, Senshi had taken out over two-thirds of the Marines posted here. A marine approached Aoka. Marine #19: '''Captain Aoka! Sir! General Cake reporting the latest news of recent event. The Pirate known as Roronoa Senshi, the Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates, who was reported dead was actually alive and assisted in the escape of her crewmates and succeeded. The casualties are rounded up to 140 men, sir! No deaths reported. We have found that keys that were used to aid in their escape. We believe that the pirate captain had stolen it from you and pretended to be dead as a tactic to escape from us. We just asked for assistance from the nearest Marine base to pursue as they are sailing away from us and to their next destination. Also, we look forward to be in your command when you are in full recovery, sir! '''Aoka: Thank you. You may leave now. Marine #19: 'Yes sir! ''Marine left her side and walks away. '''Aoka:............ Shiroka appears next to Aoka. Shiroka: '''So big sister, what are you going to do now? '''Aoka: First, I will recover from this......Then I will reorganize my bedroom so you can come in to live with me.....How does that sound? Shiroka: Okay! Sounds good to me! But I want you to let me do something here! Aoka: Huh? What is it? Shiroka: '''I want to be a Marine! I want to become strong! '''Aoka: '''What? No! You don't have to be a Marine! You can live a normal life as a girl in this world. I can protect you from those sea scum! '''Shiroka: Thanks...BUT! I want to protect myself from now on! You can't be protect forever! I want to help you to protect me to protect you and many others who suffered like I did! Like you did! Aoka: But.......... Aoka looks at her younger sibling's eyes filled with determination. Aoka closes her eye and sigh with a sense of defeat. Aoka: Fine. Shiroka jumping in circles while shouting with joy. Shiroka: Yea! I'm going to be a Marine! I'm going to be a Marine! Aoka: BUT! Shiroka stops as she heard Aoka's word filled with seriousness. Aoka: '''You may be my little sister BUT!.....I won't go easy on you, do you understand, new cabin girl? '''Shiroka: '''Yes big sis! '''Aoka: Sir. Say, Yes Sir! Shiroka: '''But you're not a boy. You're a girl! '''Aoka: Sigh, this is going to take a while. Shiroka, go to my office and wait for one of my assistant to help you into settling into my office. Shiroka: Okay, Captain! Shiroka leaves the room and Aoka rests her head on her bed. ''Aoka thinking: ''So Senshi, you got away. But next time we meet, we will fight for real and I will win. Not for my justice or the Marines anymore, we will fight! AS!.....RIVALS! 'The Shifting Tide' Burraku: Whew. We got away from those pesky Marines. It sure took us a while since we haven't fully recovered from our wounds. So where to now, Captain? Senshi looked towards the horizon and smiled. Senshi: We continue our adventure. And we let no one stop us. The crew smiled then they all looked toward the horizon with Senshi. Vearth: Good to have you back Captain. Sharpshooter: Please don't do that again. Senshi rubbed her chest where a new scar was forming. Senshi: Don't plan to. As the crew looked onwards, Senshi thought privately to herself. Senshi's Thoughts: Captain Aoka. Rest and get better. Next time we fight, It'll be for real, and I will win. It will be a fight between rivals. Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Collaboration